


The Carrows’ History Lesson (complete ✔️)

by mumumuji



Series: Riddle's Hogwarts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Carrows Reign at Hogwarts, Death Eaters, Dolores Umbridge headmistress, Dolores Umbridge's Inquisitorial Squad, Hogwarts First Year, One Shot, Other, Severus Snape Deputy Head, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter), Young Death Eaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumumuji/pseuds/mumumuji
Summary: A first year lesson in history at the esteemed Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry led by Professor A. Carrow. (1991)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: Riddle's Hogwarts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212404
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	The Carrows’ History Lesson (complete ✔️)

“Good afternoon children. Please be seated.”

The children straightened their uniforms and hastened to their desks. Role- call was finished and they waited to be called for questioning.

“Malfoy, to the blackboard please. I’m listening.”

“Yes, Professor Carrow.”

The blonde boy walked over to the board with a rather smug expression.

“The Second Wizarding War”

Malfoy gathered his thoughts on last week’s homework, shifting from side to side when a knock was heard at the door.

“Can we come in?”

Harry and Ron stood at the door, earning a nod from Carrow.

“I lost my rat, Scabbers.” The comment earned Ron a round of laughter.

“I thought you lost him last week.”

“He has two,” Harry said in support. The two ushered to their desks.

“Shameful, Potter and Weasley. The lesson had already begun and two first-years ought to know the rules of the class as it is November. We apologize Malfoy.” The words caused the boys to redden as they produced their quills from their book bags and began scribbling. “Now Malfoy, who had the Prophecy been about?”

“Longbottom. Neville Longbottom.”

“Correct. And what had our Father done to show his mercy on the boy.”

Draco Malfoy struggled to remember, now distracted by the furious hand waving of one Hermione Granger.

“Malfoy, had he sent the boy into the Unknown or had he allowed the boy to spread his malicious seed onto the young wizards’ minds?”

Hermione waved her hand all the more furiously. Draco strained his eyes, trying to remember the readings assigned three nights ago.

“Oh Professor Carrow,” she whimpered. “She’d relieved the boy of his misery.”

“She relieved the boy of…his misery,” Draco repeated.

“Correct, and five points from Gryffindor. You’d do best to let your peers speak for themselves Granger. Tell me, Malfoy, who was the great war hero to help our Lord.”

“Severus Snape.”

“Ten to Slytherin. Excellent Malfoy, you may be seated. Now, Weasley.”

“Huh?”  
“Pardon me. Weasley you will tell me of the words our founding father said of the great Gellert Grindelwald.”

Ron shook under the pressure, his knees nearly given in. He was relieved when the professor allowed to sink back into his chair and return to his listless position, thought not without a scolding. Hermione’s hand shot into the air with such vigor, it knocked Ron’s inkpot all over his trousers.

“Please, please.”

“Potter, do you have anything to add to your comrade’s lack of answering?” Carrow skimmed over the girl.

Harry checked around, thought it was evident the question was directed to him. Straightening his glasses, he spoke up. “Our Lord Riddle had come to rid us of the Muggles.”

 _Mudbloods._ Hermione correct him under her breath.

“I hate them,” Lavender mumbled under her breath. “Disgusting things.”

“You’d never guess who killed a whole lot this summer then,” Ron boasted.

“Who?”

“Percy, my brother. Got a Dark Mark and all.” He puffed his chest, as thought the feat was his own achievement. “Said he’d take me on a raid this month if mum allows it.”

“He’s only 15, he hasn’t come of age to join the Ranks!” Parvati joined in. “I thought you had to be 16.”

“Nah, my brother wants to work in the Ministry, he’s in the Inquisitorial Squad so he got permission.”

“And he was Marked?” Lavander’s eyes rounded at the tips and the lips rounded in surprise. Ron had never felt more proud to inform her that Percy indeed was.

“Did it, did it hurt?” Hermione asked.

“Not at all, give me your hand Mione.” She laid it before Ron and he playfully poked it with the tip of his quill.   
  
“Prat!” She yelped and gave his ear a harsh tug. “I know it can’t hurt that much to be marked. No more than those Muggles that are-“

“Silence. Granger was there anything you wished to share with the class?”

“N-no Professor.”

Carrow walked over slowly, eying the explicit doodles on her notepad. “Really? You sympathize with the Mudbloods?”

“No Professor. I think the lot are- are-“

“Are what, Granger?” The little witch did not answer, only hid behind her notepad.

  
“Does anyone in the class know the intent behind Granger’s comment?” She made a dramatic pause. “Anyone? Shame. It was a very clever point. Enough to earn her ten points if she expanded on it.”

Hermione perked up. “The Mudbloods are vile creatures. Its said they have shark fangs and long limbs and eyes that can melt you on the spot.”

So great was her fear that she’d bit her lip at the thought. “They kill in spite and on the spot.”

Professor Carrow laughed. “Not exactly on the spot, but swiftly.”

“Professor, do you know why our Lord has not yet disseminated the swine yet?”

  
“Anouther great question Granger. Five to Gryffindor. Our Lord wishes to show his mercy in hopes the Mudbloods will join the ranks of the Purebloods. After all, there is no use killing someone just because they happened to be born without ability.”

“And why not?” Hermione questioned. “The Mudbloods want to take over Britain. Its true! I read it in a History of Hogwarts. They want to take the country for themselves and give equal rights to all races.”

‘And what do you think of that?” Carrow directed the question at the class. “Should the Mudbloods be allowed to rule over us.”

“Id rather be piked,” Harry said as a joke under his breath. Padma giggled furiously nearby.

“Anyone? Well Granger, you can answer again.”

“I think no. Riddle, er, our Lord tried to warn us of their sneaky ways but the Wizarding World did not listen. Then the wizards of England had to pay for their mistakes.”

“How so?”

“They had tried to reason with the Muggles, setting up agreement with their Prime Minister. In the end, our army had to kill them.”

  
“Not kill, Granger, relieve of misery. We do not use that word in this class, it is so violent. Besides, killing a Mudblood is an act of mercy. It hurts them so to live without magic. Makes their bodies weak.” Hermione corrected herself.

“Professor,” Draco chimed in, “my father says the Mudbloods can take our jobs, is that true?”

Now the whole class was focused on his question.

“Indeed Malfoy. The Muggles want to control every aspect of the Wizarding Life. Only twenty years prior, we had to get an agreement from the Muggle Minister to run this very school.”

Parvati gaped. _Only twenty._

“Before the Longbottom boy was subdued and the Prophecy fulfilled, the Wizards lived in war with the human world.”

  
“Thank Gods its over,” Ron voiced aloud. His eyes darting to the front door in anticipation. The lesson went on and several students answered before Percy Weasley entered.

The boy was clad in his Inquistorial Robes and bright ‘I’ stitched on the front. Parvati nudged Hermione and the girls giggled. Percy straightened himself at the attention.

“I am sorry to interrupt Professor, but the Headmaster would like to inform the students that the sports class will be shortened today due to the Initiation Ceremony.”

“Thank you Percy, that will be all.”

Ron nudged the Patil sisters and whispered “that’s my brother Percy, it’s him.”

Hermione and Ron wondered if Percy really would take Ron on his raids. After all, he was only 11 and it was against the rules to go into the Forbidden Forest if you were underage.  
  


Seeing the class in full disruption in anticipation for the upcoming events, professor Carrow decided to cut the class short.

“Now before classes are ended for the day, let us sing the school song. Everyone pick your favorite tune and off we go. ”

> **Raise the Mark! The ranks tightly closed!**  
>  **The Silver ‘I’* marches with steady pace.**  
>  **Comrades hexed by the Order* - disclosed,**  
>  **Now march as heroes within our base.**  
>    
>  **Clear the streets for the Silver Masks.**  
>  **Clear them for the Walpurgis Division!**  
>  **Millions look to Morsmordre for tasks,**  
>  **To hasten the dawn of Pureblood Vision!**  
>    
>  **The last call to knowledge is sounded!  
> ** Bring back what we’ve forgot!  
>  In the skies, Riddle’s Serpent- unbounded,  
>  Signaling the Mudbloods’ steady rot. 

**Author's Note:**

> Order - Order of the Phoenix  
> Silver I- the stitching on the robes of the Inquisitorial Squad.


End file.
